Incomplete Melody
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: Not everything cam be completed like a melody. He finally understood that some things are never meant to be completed. For that you have to come back, but some people are gone never to come back.


I originally wrote another Cloud x Aerith one-shot but I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to. I tried to edit it a lot but still, no result. So, to make up to that crime, I am writing another one-shot for my all time favorite Final Fantasy couple Cloud x Aerith.

To enjoy reading this story (or to enjoy the feel and mood of this story) I recommend you to listen to Aerith's Theme while reading this. Just a suggestion cuz the basic idea came from it. It's just so that you enjoy the flow of story. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you do, please tell me in the reviews that if it was better this way or just a waste of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Aerith's Theme.

* * *

For the first time, he had seen the church so crowded. Sure there were hardly 25-30 people present there but it was still crowded for him. There were many familiar, excited looking faces all waiting for today's little star.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" a girl with jet black hairs asked him. "Nothing Tifa," Cloud smiled at his best friend. "Just looking at this crowded place," he sighed. "You don't mind, do you?" Tifa bowed her head. "Why would I do that? It's not that this place is mine," Cloud shrugged. Tifa nodded and walked away. Just then Marlene and Denzel entered with Barret by their side.

"Best of luck," Cloud whispered in her ear as she passed him. She nodded and hugged him. Cloud returned the hug and smiled at her. She took small steps towards the piano which was placed in the center of all the flowers. Marlene was going to play the piano today. The memory of last week was still vivid in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_I have decided to be a pianist!" Marlene announced happily. Everyone present in the room was shocked. "Where did you get that thought so suddenly?" Yuffie asked concentrating more on her lunch rather than on Marlene. _

"_You think you can cope with it?" Barret asked. Marlene gulped. "You know Barret, she is pretty good for her age," Tifa jumped in the matters. "Partners in crime," Yuffie said in a sing-song voice. "Ignore her. Barret, Marlene really plays well and I know that you will also like her," Tifa pleaded. Barret looked thoughtful. "Fine, if people other than us think that she can play well then I have no objection,"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Cloud came back to reality as he heard the distant melody. He was still standing a little further from everybody else but he could tell that she was playing very nicely. The song was soothing and different. But it stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry but that's all I know," Marlene apologized. "Are you kidding, it was wonderful!" someone from the crowd said and there was a murmur of agreement.

Now that the main event was over, the people present there decided to leave. One by one, Cloud watched them all leave. "Cloud after you are done zoning out, come over to my house," Tifa smiled before leaving. Cloud nodded. "Cloud, did you like it?" Marlene asked him. "It was wonderful," he smiled. Marlene beamed at him and hugged him before leaving.

"But something was missing," he whispered to thin air when the church had become completely empty. He looked at his side to see the smiling face of the flower girl with best green eyes known to humanity. "I think it was wonderful," she smiled. She started walking towards the piano and her flowers. Cloud followed her. "Can you complete it for me?" he asked her. She smiled and sat on the little chair and started playing. The start was just like how Marlene had started but her tune was a bit different. It was soothing and hopeful. Cloud didn't want the melody to be over, ever.

Her eyes were twinkling. They had the same look like always._ "Nothing bad has happened. Everything will turn out just fine," _The same hopeful look which gave hope to all of them. Why did have to turn out this way? He so desperately wanted to reach out to her. He was afraid that if he couldn't reach her before the melody was over, she will be gone forever.

Cloud extended his hand with the intention of grabbing her in such a way that she will never leave. But when he got close to her, she disappeared. But the melody still echoed in the church, giving him a hope; telling him that everything is alright. He didn't know that whether he got hope or not but he understood one thing.

"You can complete this melody, but you can't complete my life," he said as a tear escaped his eye. Cloud went out of the door. He finally knew that she can't complete everything. Even though she temporarily filled the gap in his life, she didn't really complete his life.

To do it, she has to come back.

But she is long gone.

Aerith Gainsborough is gone, never to come back.

* * *

I know the end was pretty much forced but I was half-asleep when I completed it. Anyway, I am not that great writer. Please review me and tell me if it was worth reading. 


End file.
